The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rhipsalidopsis plant, botanically known as Rhipsalidopsis×hybrida, sometimes referred to as Rhipsalidopsis Britton Et Rose, including Epiphylopsis Berger, commonly known as either Easter Cactus or Spring Cactus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PKMRH01’.
The new Rhipsalidopsis cultivar is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor, Christian Hald Madsen, in Søhus, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Rhipsalidopsis cultivar with compact, freely branching habit and unique colored flowers.
The new Rhipsalidopsis cultivar originated from a cross made by the inventor in 2005 in Søhus, Denmark. The female or seed parent is the Rhipsalidopsis×hybrida cultivar designated Cebemma (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,588, European Union, Community Plant Variety Office Grant no.: 13,964). The male or pollen parent is the Rhipsalidopsis×hybrida cultivar designated ‘7302M’ (unpatented). The new Rhipsalidopsis cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in 2007 in Søhus, Denmark. The inventor selected ‘PKMRH01’ on the basis of its bud and flower color, upright, plant habit and freely branching habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rhipsalidopsis cultivar by phylloclade cuttings was first performed May of 2007 in Søhus, Denmark, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.